eurbohfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum VS Charles Darwin. Epic Unofficial Rap Battles of History
Ash Ketchum VS Charles Darwin is the second installment of EURBOH. The audio and video have yet to be released,. but will be very soon. It stars ShoopDaKev as both Ash Ketchum and Charles Darwin. The lyrics were writen by RespectthePixel35. Lyrics EPIC UNOFFICIAL RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! CHARLES DARWIN! VS! ASH KETCHUM! BEGIN! Ash: Gotta beat 'em all! Make this naturalist fall! I just need one more level till my Charmeleon evolves! From Japan to France, I'm the Pokemon master! Known worldwide! Of course I can rap faster! I needed another battle so I choose you! Flame Wheel and Hydro Cannon to make you Red and Blue! For me it's easy, but for you, a Struggle for Existence! Just another attack, and you're out into the distance! Charles: I'm studying in my office, you're off in your own little world! I know you have friends, but will you ever get a girl? It seems as if you're looking a bit blurry on the screen! Better get a higher resolution if you want to be seen. I am evolved, you're still in your first stage. You have a lot to learn, I was brillaint when I was your age. I am a scientific hero, you're a Game Freak in a den. With just this verse, you're blasting off again. Ash: Woah, Slow down, Bro, don't make this too ugly. But now I can see why you think you descended from a Monkey! (Mankey!) I got a team of friends! What companions do you have? Not your cousin that you married, not even your dad! I've got 6 generations, you just got older! I take your raps as Star Dust on my shoulder. My games are literally gems! All you do is sin! It's like the Voyage of the Beagle, but this time, you won't win. Charles: ' '''The scientific truth is, I prefer Digimon! If you're looking for real fight, then bring it on! You say I'm sinning? Ha! Look at what you're called! You attack poor animals and stuff them in balls! You claim it's for defense, when really, you're a slave driver! You just say commands! You're not even a fighter! Your Victory Road here would be Missing, No? The reason for you still rapping is completely Unown. '''Ash:' By The Expressions of Emotions in Man and Animals! I will take your rhymes and get them up a level! Got Silver and Gold, through your Heart and Soul, You're in Black and White, while I'm a Crystal! You think you're a hero? How about you go on an adventure! You'll faint from my rhymes, but I'm not taking you to the Pokemon Center! I can't believe you think you can beat me, My raps are poisonous, you'll be Koffing and Weezing. Charles: You're as dumb as a Psyduck, and you're weak as a Magikarp. My raps are so hot, just call me Magmar! Just like you always do, you made a bad decision to challege me. Because me beating you is way too Eevee! Your show, games, and your entire self is a joke! Claiming you've caught 'em all, but your washed up and broke! Face it, you're a teenage loser, in a fantasy land. And yes, your franchise is done, it's getting too bland. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC UNOFFICIAL RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Section heading Write the second section of your page here.